Corneria
Corneria is the fourth planet of the Lylat system. It is a Terran-like farming world with a variety of climates and terrains, rather unlike many of the other planets in its system. It is the homeworld of the Cornerians. Most inhabitants live in the safety mountain ranges, where fertile soil can be found if looked for. Overview Corneria houses around 85% of the system's population, but with careful planning and execution, it remains fertile, with its industrial centers and cities being built in tandem with the nature to ensure a stable ecosystem. Roads are most commonly built a bit above the ground. Corneria is also an important military center, with several military bases believed to be straight-up synthetic islands. Cityscape and Landscape Corneria is very similiar to Earth. Its a fertile planet, often called the "Jewel of the Lylat System". It features a very advanced civiliatzation. The cities often being very vast and very technological. It has a single massive city, the capital city of "Corneria". Its on the coast of the Eastern landscape. Although there is many farming settlements on the outskirts and scattered through the world. Corneria features 7 contintents. Corneria being nestled on the single biggest continent, along with 85% of the population. The other continents are either vast jungles or deserts with little inhabitants and mostly vicious man eating animals. Or were turned into military out posts or mining islands. Corneria's landscape, when it comes to farm land. Is vast fields and plains. Very fertile land where they grow exotic fruit and vegetables unique to the planet. Such as Dumbledang pods, Puk Puk Fruit, and many others. The Puk Puk Fruit is a delicacy. Highly sought after for its healing properties and great taste. The Dumbledang pod is a nut that also features healing properties and highly sought after for its great taste and oil. Which is often used for beauty products. The pods are the cash crop of the planet, along with the Puk Puk Fruit. They grow many other fruits and vegetables. Many similiar to more Earthly foods. Such as apples, oranges, beans, and other foods. They are also big meat eaters. They eat what is called the "Cornarian Cow" by off worlders. It is bigger than a normal cow and features 3 horns. SImliar to a triceratops. Society The Cornarians are a peace loving people, very democratic and like to talk things out with democracy before resorting to war. They are often visited by neighboring solar systems and planets due to their great tourism and society. The women are "lucious" as said by some tourists and the food is "dilicate". There is many schools and colleges features on Corneria. Many of course, in the capital city. But there is remote schools out in the wilderness. The most prominant being the "Cornarian Military Academy" where young people go to start their future in the Cornarian Military. Its a massive complex where the Army and Navy both come together to make a singular school with classes to teach people in academics and military. The 2 most prominant areas of the school being the flight school, where some of the greatest pilots graduated. Such as Fox McCloud and his father. And the infantrymen school. Where people joining the Army go to learn various tasks and jobs available to the enlistee's and students. Its a great place to start if you want to make the military a career. But not everyone goes to the military as it isnt required. Corneria has many jobs ranging from farmer to a business founder. Many young people like to go to the night clubs and mingle like any other person. The older folk and married Cornarians of course do their daily tasks and may go out. Cornaria has a high marriage success rate. The peaceful atmosphere of the planet helps reduce stress. The life span of most Cornarians is 90 years of age. Although some health clinics allow citizens to end their life at a predetermined age if they are reduced to vegetive state and are unable to live their lives. Although they do not condone un-needed loss of life. The clinics are rarely used. The health industry is very prosperous, being that most Cornarian medicine is all organic and extracted with no industrial additives. Sickness is rare. The Cornarian society is very prosperous and very welcoming to new comers. Racial Diversity Humans are not present in this area of the Andromeda. But the Cornarians are very diverse. Ranging from hidious aliens to furries to the humanoid Cornarians. Although there is racial tension between the Vulpinians and everyone else. The Vulpinians being a minority race and very small in numbers. Most turn to criminal activities are never heard from again. Although you do get a lone furry that decides to do some good with his life, Fox McCloud and his late father being the only 2. The human like Cornarians being the dominant race on the plane and all Cornarian controlled space. They hold all castes of the system. From begger to even Generals of the Army. Although there are alien species that make something of themselves. Some even go off to own business's, such as the Space Dynamics weapon manufacturing company. The same company that pioneered a new way of propulsion, Gravity Diffusion. Customs The Cornarians have customs unique to themselves. Their custom is marriage is different. To marry a women, you of course have to earn her favor. Meeting her is just like meeting a girl anywhere else. But to marry her, you have to earn her favor by showing love for her or by doing deeds. Then you custom make a ring for her and present it. Other customs include a special holiday that lasts a entire week called "Indepence Week" where the Cornarians celebrate the freedom of them and all Cornarian controlled space. As the Cornarians do not force new beliefs on taken over societies. All they ask is loyality. Defense Cornarians of course have their military. But the home planet and along with their colony planets. They defend them all with fleets and orbital defense stations. The defense station also doubles as a jump station. They can also jump a entire fleet to anywhere in the world thanks to a revolutionary jump station known as the "Gate" The "Gate The Cornarians have found a way to jump anywhere in the Universe thanks to a jump system to they call "The Gate". The Gate shown expands to fit a fleet and then opens up and creates a giant warp hole. It takes awhile for the gate to prepare and adjust. And another while to coordinate where to jump. BUt once it is given time. The Cornarians can jump to where they need to jump. Military While the Cornerians would rather remain peaceful, many have mistaken such a desire for weakness. As such, they maintain a rather advanced military in case of attack. Their Navy (or Air Force?) enjoys the company of skilled pilots. Their army is well armored and equipped. While it has established several military bases around all of its systems, its Home Division positions itself so that it can defend the Capital in the event of an attack. The Cornarians are currently being occupied and are part of the Andromeda Dominion after being given away by Exon. However, a large allied assault force of the CMF, UNSC, UCR, Rebellious AD units, and a few rogue ERA dissenters are fighting to liberate the planet from the Dominion’s clutches in one of the largest battles of the Cineris-Dominion War. Gallary This is photos of all the features of Corneria that was not able to be fitted Orbital Gate.jpg|The Gate and Defense grid. Each planet has 3 Gates. 2 of the gates are for defence. The third is for orbital jumping Orbital Gate and defense station.jpg|Another angle of The Gate Corneria country side.jpeg|The Country Side Cornarian military academy.jpg|The Academy Nighttime in the downtown area.jpg|Downtown Cornarian capital city.jpg|The Capital Andromeda control map.jpg Category:Cornerian Category:Factions Category:Planet